starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Krynn Cordoban
Biography Jedi Order Born on Alderaan in 34 BBY, Krynn was trained to one day become a Jedi from an early age. During execution of Order 66, he and his master Vedon Zast were involved in a diplomatic mission, accompanied by only a handful of clone troopers. Krynn survived the attack, however, his master had died defending his padawan's life. Rise of the Empire During the Jedi Purge, Krynn did his best to hide himself from Darth Vader and the many jedi hunters in his employ. Though the seed of the dark side had bloomed within him ever since the treacherous murder of his master and friend, his true fall began when he sacrificed a fellow Jedi survivor to the imperial troops, thus allowing himself to escape. He fell in with many less savory elements, eventually taking the job of an enforcer for a hutt crime lord - only to dispose of the hutt and taking his organization for himself, after only six months of work. During that time, he started wearing body armour and a mask equipped with a holographic projector, effectively hiding his true identity during the forming of what would later be known as the Tardei Syndicate. Originally his intention was merely to hide from the Empire, though nowadays it also means that noone has ever seen the face behind his criminal activities. He went to great lengths to keep his force powers hidden as well, avoiding direct combat whenever possible. Quite often he didn't even keep his lightsaber on person, opting to carry a vibroblade, poisoned daggers and a heavy blaster pistol instead. During the forming of the Syndicate, Krynn struck an alliance with Eelaka the Hutt for mutual benefit. After said hutt was assassinated by another group, he took to Eelakas former rival, Vaelradda, and over time absorbed his organization into the Syndicate. Eriadu Krynn and his ally, Zaara Archin, appeared on Eriadu somewhere during 13 ABY. With the help of one gotal named Turbist, an assistant of the republic senator from Eriadu, they quickly gathered influence and resources, be it political, economical or criminal. When the third death star threatened to destroy the New Republic, Krynn and Zaara tried to take control through their criminal assets, though their plot was ultimatively foiled after the Battle of Corellia, when public fears were largely quelled. Still, there was no hard evidence of their direct involvement, and they remain a powerful political player on Eriadu, trying to convince the populace to abandon the Republic. Krynn also owns significant shares of Eriadu Manufacturing, which together with their less than lawful involvements, provide substantial financing to the two Dark Jedi. Skills Aside from his command of the force and his skills with a lightsaber, Krynn has cultivated a plethora of other useful skills. He is an able politician and shrewd businessmen, evident in his various enterprises. He is an excellent marksman, and well versed in mechanics and electronics. The latter have also led to an interest in various kinds of explosives. Combat Krynn usually prefers subterfuge to open combat, though he is far from being a pushover. He favours a combination of Djem So and various force powers to end fights as quickly as possible, and is not too proud to retreat if he isn't convinced of his victory. He often carries additional weapons aside his lightsaber, such as poison, firearms or explosives. Assets Krynn has gathered many assets, or influence thereover, over the years since the Jedi Purge. Tardei Syndicate The Tardei Syndicate is the criminal organization Krynn created from the former hutt's operations. It stretches across many branches of criminal activity, and its largest assets reside on Eriadu since Krynn and Zaara had brought the resident criminals into their folds. Neither of the Dark Jedi is above trading slaves or other illicit goods more honourable criminals would shy away from, resulting in a troublesome rise of related activities on Eriadu and neighboring republic worlds. Within the Syndicate, Krynn is only known as the enigmatic Tardei, at all times clad in armour and wearing a mask of everchanging faces and designs. However, he has lately taken to refrain from physical appearances at all, instead prefering to pass his instructions through veiled holonet transmissions, to avoid being acccidentally caught with anything related to his Tardei persona. Notable members of the Syndicate include the Eriadu crime lords Ferris and Elcop, as well as Vaelradda the Hutt, whose organization was absorbed by Tardei in 10 BBY. Eriadu Manufacturing A small shipyard compared to larger galactic corporations, Eriadu Manufacturing is still valued for competitive repair and overhaul services. During its imperial days, they provided the largest drydock facilities of the Galactic Empire, and they are quickly rising again in productive capacities as well. Krynn was able to secure a large amount of shares of the company, both as himself and through various false identities and other, smaller companies. Category:Alderaanians Category:Darkheyr